


A Memory

by sailor_silvimoon



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Animal POV, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_silvimoon/pseuds/sailor_silvimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set place in the end of the season 11. Rex's POV. Spoiler alert to those who haven't seen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on ff.net in April, 2013
> 
> When I watched the end of season 11 and this little piece was bugging me. The look in Rex's eyes when Lorenzo Fabri died... I get teary every time I think of that scene...
> 
> This is only a small drabble and I don't think I'll do another piece for this fandom...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Don't own Rex, or the show, or Lorenzo Fabri (Kaspar Capparoni)

I can't take it anymore... All this pain... the look in his eyes just before the car exploded... will haunt me forever. He knew he was going to die, hell, I knew it! He was trapped in that car and I couldn't do anything to save him...

That was the first time I wished I was human and not a dog. If I was a human, I would've run to that car no matter how much he yelled to stay back. I would've broke the window and pulled him out... but no... the only thing I did was stand, whimper and watched him struggle...

Then, just before the explosion, he looked at me, and with hi eyes said goodbye. Then everything turned into fire. I felt tears in my eyes... No, this can't be happening. Why am I loosing another friend? Haven't I lost enough? Richard, Alexander, Mark, and now Lorenzo. But this time hurts more. Because I really loved him. He was good to me. I'm not saying the others weren't, but with him it was different. We were connected somehow...

It hurts. It hurts so much. Days are passing by and I'm walking from spot to spot, all over Rome, where we've been. Where he took me. But mostly, I spend my time in front our place and on his parking space in front of the police station.

I lay there, on the grass, wishing he would somehow drive in and park his car. Wishing we would, together, enter that building and solve another crime. But he isn't coming. He will never again hug me and plant his lips on my head. Never again will I hear his voice...

He would only live in my mind. He will only be a memory...

I can't even close my eyes anymore. Because when I do, all I can see is that look. The goodbye in his eyes. And that is another memory. A memory I want to erase, but I don't know how.

More days passed. I can't even find the strength to move from my spot. I haven't eaten in days. They know I'm here, though. They are leaving me plates with food, but I can't. How can I eat and move with my life when he isn't here?

A new detective is now occupying his place. Davide. He is trying to know me, but I refuse. When ever he comes near me, I leave. I can't let anyone near my heart again. Because I know, sooner or later, he will be gone too. 

And became another memory.


End file.
